Issue de Secours
by Vive les Unas
Summary: OS du point de vue de Jack qui se passe après Children of Earth, donc très gros spoilers ! Drame, tout publics sauf si vous êtes dépressif XD


**Auteur : Vive les Unas**

**Genre : OS, Drama, POV de Jack.**

**Rating : PG13 pour tristesse immense. Mais ça pourrait bien être tout publics.**

**Saison : Après Children of Earth, donc gros gros spoilers pour toute la saison 3.**

**Résumé : Jack après qu'il ait fuit la Terre, qui ne se remet pas des événements engendrés par les 456.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

**Notes de l'auteur : J'étais dans le train Arras-Bordeaux et je repartais en vacances avec des amies après être revenue de vacances en famille. Malheureusement, j'avais eu le temps de regarder la saison 3 de Torchwood (avec vingt jours de retard) pendant les deux jours que j'avais de libre entre ces deux départs en vacances. Ces deux jours, je les avais passés à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Cet OS, je l'ai écrit parce que je ne voulais pas pleurer dans le train.**

Je suis un danger pour autrui. Mon ego m'a souvent fait croire que j'étais un héros mais maintenant je connais la vérité. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour le comprendre, il m'a fallu tout perdre pour enfin ouvrir les yeux et me rendre compte de ma vraie nature. Il aura fallu que je perde Suzie, Tosh et Owen, que je perde Ianto. Il aura fallu que j'assassine mon propre petit fils.

Je croyais avoir compris les terriens, après tout j'ai vécu sur leur planète plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain, mais je me rends compte que je ne serais jamais des leurs. J'ai pourtant essayé, j'ai fais le dos rond, j'ai fait bon nombre de choses pour eux que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire pour aucun peuple. Je me suis attaché à eux, j'en ai aimé des centaines et aidé des milliers.

La règle d'or quand on est immortel devrait être de ne jamais s'attacher à personne. J'aurais aimé que le Docteur me l'enseigne, qu'il me prévienne. A chaque deuil je pensais m'habituer, pouvoir tourner la page plus vite alors qu'en fait chaque fois que quelqu'un que j'aime meurt la cicatrice prend de plus en plus de temps à se refermer. Je suis un amant, c'est dans mes veines, cette tendance à tomber amoureux si facilement fait partie de moi. Et contrairement à ce que Ianto pensais, je n'aimais pas moins parce que j'ai aimé tant de fois. L'amour est un sentiment inépuisable, comme la douleur. Oui, je me protège des autres parce que j'ai peur de souffrir. Après toutes ces années je sais ce que c'est de perdre un amant, voire même des dizaines.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé Ianto plus que les autres, peut être. Il s'est tellement accroché qu'il a réussis à me faire croire que c'était possible, à me faire oublier mon immortalité. Quand il est mort dans mes bras ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Le cœur brisé de trop.

Dans ma peine je n'ai pas réfléchi à la suite des événements et j'ai sacrifié Steven, mon propre sang, alors que peut être qu'en cherchant bien, peut être qu'en réfléchissant un peu j'aurais pu éviter ça. La douleur causée par la mort de Ianto m'a gelé le cerveau et le cœur.

Peut être suis-je un monstre. A trop aimer j'ai tout détruit. A vouloir croire que je pouvais être heureux malgré ma malédiction j'ai tué, et pas seulement métaphoriquement, les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans voir Steven, et dès que j'ai quelques secondes de libre je pense à Ianto. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'oublier et je vais même faire mieux que ça, je vais le garder vivant dans mon esprit. Il me vouait une confiance aveugle et pourtant il était sur de ne rien représenter à mes yeux. J'essayais de l'éloigner le plus possible pour ne pas l'aimer autant, pour ne pas souffrir autant quand l'heure de notre séparation aurait sonné. J'ai échoué et lui a cru que je ne l'aimais pas. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais su lui dire. C'est quelque chose à quoi j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps.

Personne ne devrait mourir à 25 ans, pas même à Torchwood. Personne ne devrait mourir à 9 ans, pas même en temps de guerre. C'est moi la grande faucheuse, partout où je passe les cadavres tombent. Est-ce l'héritage du Docteur ? Le cadeau empoisonné des Enfants du Temps ?

J'ai beau admirer le Docteur, je ne veux pas finir comme lui même si quelque part je pense que c'est déjà fait. J'ai perdu presque tous les gens que j'aimais et ceux qui restent me haïssent ou n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je me suis enfui.

Serais-je devenu une sorte de Seigneur du Temps ? Impossible, je suis trop idiot pour cela. Je ne suis pas le Docteur, je n'ai pas la solution à tous les problèmes et je n'arrive pas à gérer ma peine. Je n'y arrive plus. Si je pouvais mourir maintenant, je le ferais.

Je suis certain que Martha a envoyé le Docteur me chercher, pour me « parler ». Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me dire. Il va me dire que je dois continuer parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, et que sans oublier mes amis, amants et proches morts je dois continuer à me battre parce qu'ils sont morts pour moi et que je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner. Je sais tout ça. Mais Ianto et Steven ne sont pas morts pour moi, ils sont morts à cause de moi. Peut-être que je leur dois de m'enfermer à vie loin de toute existence susceptible d'être détruite, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ianto m'a dit que rien n'était de ma faute, et Gwen ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes depuis le départ des 456. Mais ces gens m'admirent ou m'aimaient, comment puis-je les croire ?

J'ai vu le TARDIS au coin d'une rue passante de Béhéroff, une planète perdue aux confins de la constellation du Cancer. Je sais que le Docteur me cherche et je me cache. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me parle, qu'il essaie de me remonter le moral. Je ne le mérite pas.

Je sors de la poche de mon manteau militaire, dernier cadeau de Ianto, le chronomètre que j'ai dérobé sur son cadavre et qu'il affectionnait tant. Je n'ai pas de photo de lui, tout est partit en fumée avec le Hub. J'aurais pu en prendre une dans son appartement, j'ai toujours les clefs. Avant de partir j'en ai payé le loyer pour les cinquante années à venir mais je n'y suis plus entré depuis sa mort. Je ne peux pas, il y a trop de souvenirs. Je suppose que sa sœur y est passée pour faire le ménage et le tri dans ses affaires. J'avais laissé une lettre pour elle, lui expliquant l'exacte nature des relations que j'entretenais avec son frère, lui disant que j'étais désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à l'enterrement, lui disant que je ne l'oublierais jamais et qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu en penser, je ne sais même pas si Ianto lui avait déjà parlé de moi.

Je fais refléter la lumière venant de la fenêtre du tramway aérien de Béhéroff sur le cadran du chronomètre, espérant y trouver les empruntes digitales de Ianto. La poche de mon manteau les a sûrement effacées.

Si le tram n'est pas arrivé dans moins de 20 minutes à la station de décollage j'irais parler au Docteur.

J'appuie sur le petit bouton du haut.


End file.
